


Bag of Tricks - Hikaru & Subaru

by CynicalDaydream



Series: Domino Effect [7]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, Oral, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, actual incest, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalDaydream/pseuds/CynicalDaydream
Summary: Where does he get such wonderful TOYS?At long last, Hikaru returns from his extended journey abroad, and look! He brought gifts! Sexy lingerie and nipple jewelry are such THOUGHTFUL presents...
Relationships: Asahina Hikaru/Asahina Subaru, Asahina Hikaru/reader, Asahina Subaru/Reader
Series: Domino Effect [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Bag of Tricks - Hikaru & Subaru

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my longest story yet!
> 
> Well, makes up for the other one being so short. Enjoy!

News of Hikaru’s return from his travels through Europe has your insides twisting with both nervousness and anticipation. It’s been nearly a month since he left and, aside from a postcard sent from Germany, you haven’t heard a word from him. You wonder if he’s thought of you at all while he was gone. You’ve certainly been thinking of _him_. Mostly at night when you're in a certain _mood_ and entertaining thoughts of what your brother might do to you were he there helps to get you through it. 

Dinner that evening is a quiet affair; most of the brothers are still at work, leaving only Wataru, Yusuke, and Ukyou to join you at the dining table. And Subaru is there, too, home on a short break from college. And, of course, Hikaru. You eat and listen to the light conversation around you, mostly between Hikaru and Ukyou. The others are never inclined to talk much, too focused on chowing down to engage in conversation. You can’t help feeling awkward, though, having _two_ of your lovers sitting at the same table. You never told your brothers that you’d had sex with Hikaru first and you don’t think any of them had bragged about their conquests to _him_. And, as far as you know, the brothers you _haven’t_ slept with yet are completely oblivious to what’s been going on between you and the ones you _have_.

You hope.

Dinner winds down and you decide to escape to your room for the evening, just to escape the awkwardness. Ukyou has been extra attentive and you’re pretty sure Hikaru suspects something if the assessing glances he keeps casting between the two of you is any indication. You bid them goodnight—under the pretense of needing to study—and offer a quiet welcome home to Hikaru as you head for the stairs, only to be brought up short by a light touch on your arm.

“Stop by my room in a bit, Imouto-chan. I brought you a gift that I hope you’ll like,” he murmurs just low enough so as not to be overheard. “I’ve been eager to give it to you.” Your heart skips and you nod and continue on your way. 

You try to study for a while (just so you don’t feel like an even bigger liar than you already _are_ ) but of course you’re too distracted to actually concentrate. When you find yourself reading the same page you’ve already read two separate times, you give up and slam the book shut. A glance at your clock shows it’s almost nine PM. You’ve surely waited long enough, right? You slip a robe on over your short pajamas and pad quietly down the hall toward the lift.

It takes a little time to find Hikaru’s room. You haven’t actually been in it before, after all. But he helps you to find the right one by leaving the door cracked just enough for light to shine through the crack. You knock politely before stepping in. “Hikaru-san?” you whisper, on the off-chance that whoever sleeps in the next room might overhear.

“I was starting to wonder if you planned to stop by.” Your brother smiles warmly as he stands to greet you, wrapped in a black silk robe. “I was almost ready to come find you, instead.” He picks up a thin box and hands it to you. “I picked this up in France especially for you. I do hope you like it.”

You open the box, hardly able to contain your curiosity. Nestled in a bed of creamy tissue, a swath of deep mauve lace and filmy fabric greets you. Lingerie, and _expensive_ lingerie if the brand is any indication. Face flushed with both embarrassment and flattery, you lift the delicate negligee from its tissue-paper bed and hold it up for a better look. The lamplight glows right through the sheer silk, leaves pretty much nothing to the imagination. A pair of matching panties rests inside the box.

“Would you try it on for me? To make sure it fits.” Hikaru’s voice is pitched low and husky and sends a quiver through your belly. Nervousness or anticipation or perhaps a little of both. You nod shakily and he indicates a large changing screen in the corner. You take the box and duck behind the screen, shimmy out of your pajamas and underwear and carefully slip on the negligee. It takes a bit of adjusting to get it on straight and when it is, you realize that the lace bodice has been cut in such a way that it cups and supports your breasts, pushes them up and together in a flattering manner … while leaving the tops and nipples completely exposed.

Your cheeks flame hotter as you step into the lace panties and pull them on, only to discover that there’s even less to _those_ , given there isn’t anything resembling a crotch—just two thin strips on either side—and the back is a mere strip of lace to barely cover your crack. _For easy access_ , your mind supplies, and the little quiver in your belly kicks up a notch.

Anticipation, you decide. Definitely anticipation.

The skirt of the negligee falls to your ass, just barely covers it although it’s probably more for show than actual functionality anyway, given it's sheerness. It’s also split in front, from your breastbone all the way down so that with every movement the diaphanous fabric flutters away to reveal your belly and mostly-naked vagina. The effect is ... somewhat alluring and you can’t help feeling just a little bit sexy in the outfit.

“Do you need any help?”

Hikaru’s voice makes you jump and the feeling vanishes as quickly as it came. “Uh, n-no! I’ve got it,” you squeak, hastily undo your tied-up hair and attempt to arrange it to cover your exposed breasts. Unfortunately, it isn’t quite long enough to hide your nipples; the ends barely brush their tips. They’re already half-roused, the anticipation of a warm mouth and plucking fingers causing them to tingle pleasantly. Giving up, you take a deep breath and step from behind the screen, trying to look sultry instead of nervous for Hikaru’s viewing pleasure.

You’re completely unprepared to find that he’d also changed, the robe vanished to reveal his own set of lingerie, a black lace bodysuit with tight sleeves that encase his arms all the way to his wrists, ending in points over the backs of his hands. His long legs are sheathed in black silk to his thighs. Your breath catches as your eyes travel down the deep, wide V of his suit that bares his entire chest, dips _under_ his flaccid penis and balls to leave them as exposed as your breasts. The lamplight gleams off the delicate silver chain that stretches across his chest, held in place by two small clamps attached firmly to his nipples. Your mouth goes dry.

“Do you like it? I had it made especially for you.”

His low purr brings you out of your lustful stupor long enough to wonder which outfit he’s talking about. Decide it doesn’t really matter and you nod mutely in reply. He issues a husky chuckle as he moves past you, dims the single lit lamp in the corner to a soft glow. Draws back gauzy drapes to let moonlight and a light breeze into the room through a half-open balcony door. His skin practically glows against all that black lace and silk and you swallow hard as you get a good look at the rest of him. He’d piled his wealth of hair into a high tail, so you can clearly see how the bodysuit dips just as low in back as it does in front, narrows into a thong that rides his crack and leaves his pale, firm ass exposed. It’s a good thing he isn’t wearing the heeled boots this time, you think faintly, or you might be forced to pass out right then and there from the sight of him.

He turns around in time to catch you nearly drooling and a sly smile slips over his lips. “What a beautiful vision you are,” he husks as he steps toward you, takes you by the hand and leads you to a padded chair in the middle of the room. He sits down on it, legs spread wide, as he rakes his gaze slowly over you. “I chose well,” he finally murmurs, clearly pleased by what he sees. “The color of this negligee matches the hue of your nipples perfectly.” He slips an arm around your waist and draws you closer; you go willingly and when he presses his mouth to your breast you release a shuddering sigh. Hot lips find your nipple, close over it to suckle softly and you moan low in your throat in appreciation.

When you’re sufficiently aroused he pulls away, much to your disappointment, unclamps one end of the chain from his own nipple and attaches it to yours instead. The clamp pinches firmly—borderline painful—and you gasp in shocked pleasure. He chuckles as he wraps his lips around your other nipple and sucks it into the same state of arousal, draws back to attach the other end of the chain to the throbbing little nub. He hums in approval as he examines his work. “As I thought. Such perfect breasts deserve to be decorated and showcased with jewelry,” he murmurs. He lifts the chain further into the light and you notice for the first time the twinkling little butterflies dangling from the links. When he drops it, they jingle softly. When he tugs, the pull against your nipples makes you whimper with delight at the exquisite pressure.

“Well, Imouto-chan, what do you think of my presents so far?”

You force heavy eyelids to flutter open. “S-so far?” you whisper. “Th-they’re beautiful. But it’s really too much. I have nothing to give you in exchange.”

He husks a deep, dark chuckle. “Oh, I assure you, you do,” he purrs and runs a long finger down your throat, between your breasts, down your belly and over your damp folds between your legs. “A little bird has been tweeting in my ear,” he continues. “I wonder … am I the only lover you’ve taken since then?”

You feel your face go red and sputter for a reply, mortified that he’d heard of your sexual shenanigans, after all. Who had told him? When had they had _time_?

“Oh, don’t be upset, Imouto.” Warm hands cup and frame your face, bring your attention back to his soft gaze. “I’m not angry. After all, I hold no claim on you. And if wish to seek pleasure in the arms of another when I’m not here, who am I to stop you?”

You lower your eyes bashfully, relieved and touched by his generosity. He had been your first, after all. It was something special that nobody else could claim.

“So what have our brothers been teaching you?” he presses, sounding genuinely curious. “Have you learned anything new?”

You bite your lower lip and peek at him shyly from under your lashes. Oh, you’ve been learning new things, all right. What a perfect opportunity to show him what an attentive student you’ve been! Boldness returns and you lower yourself to your knees between his spread legs, meet his gaze as you reach out to grasp his half-roused penis and give it a gentle stroke. His sharp intake of breath makes you smile as you lean in, lips parted to breathe softly over his head. His bare stomach quivers and his breath catches, eyes locked on you with hungry intensity. You run your tongue over the head, press your lips to its tip to kiss softly before parting them to take it into your mouth and suckle gently as you stroke the swelling length. You can feel him harden further against your tongue as you take him deeper, suck and caress until soft moans escape his throat and his stomach quivers with tension, muscles straining in his legs and hips as he reflexively thrusts in sharp little jerks.

It's lucky that you've practiced on the triplets a couple of times already, so you’re able to keep working him without choking or accidentally biting. From the corner of your eye, you see his hand clutching at the chair, fingers flexing, nails digging into the padded arm.

You continue to suck his cock for several more minutes until it’s grown long and thick in your mouth, take it as deeply as you can while your brother continues to struggle with controlling his involuntary thrusts. But he can’t control the choked-off moans that rumble deep in his chest or the way his taut stomach quivers with building tension. “ _Ahhh!_ I-Imouto,” he pants. “Th-that’s— _aah!_ —enough now or our— _hnnngh_ —our playtime might end before it even b-begins.”

You slowly draw back, sucking all the way before releasing him with a wet smack of lips. His cock now stands at rigid attention, glistening in the low light as he struggles to catch his breath. His head tips back, throat working as he swallows, and a husky chuckle rumbles from his chest. “You’ve certainly learned a few things while I’ve been gone,” he murmurs. “You’ve been paying attention to your lessons well. I think Imouto-chan deserves an award for being such a good student.” He hooks a finger around the chain dangling between your breasts and _tugs_ and you hiss in pleasure as you follow him to your feet.

His mouth catches yours and he takes it in a deep, probing kiss, fingers tangling in your hair to guide your head. He finally releases your mouth so you can draw in deep, panting breaths. His tongue darts out to probe the tip of one swollen nipple peeping between the clamp fingers and you whimper. “Turn around,” he husks and you blindly obey. That’s when you notice the large, full-length mirror standing against the wall, positioned to perfectly frame the reflection of yourself and your brother. Slender hands grasp your waist and pull you further back; one hand slips down, between your legs to caress over your folds and you gasp and involuntarily part your thighs as his fingers slip into your slick entrance.

“I think now it’s time for your next present,” he murmurs with a wicked smile as he nudges your legs further apart, coaxes you back until you straddle his own parted thighs, which forces yours to spread wider. “Have you been taken like this yet?” His low question sends another quiver of anticipation through your belly. You can see your reflections clearly in the mirror, lit strategically by the soft light in the corner and the full moon outside. Your wet folds glisten with arousal, positioned over his erected penis, and when he urges you down onto his lap, you have the perfect view as it penetrates your body, inch by slow, exquisite inch. 

He slips into you, fills you with sweet, titillating pressure that makes you shudder and gasp. When you’re seated fully on him, he half-groans out a chuckle, kisses your neck and fingers your clit, coaxing a low keen of pleasure. “Imouto-chan, you took me so easily this time,” he growls. His fingers dip further in and you let your head fall to rest on his shoulder, eyelids fluttering with bliss as you gyrate on his hand. "Have our brothers been keeping you full and sated while I was away? How many of them have taken you like this?” He suckles at your throat and thrusts under you and your breasts bounce, charms jingling softly. You gasp in delight at the friction of his cock dragging against your walls, leaning heavily against him as you struggle to catch your breath.

He reaches down and under the chair to fumble in a bag you hadn’t even noticed before. When he withdraws, he clutches a small pink device in his hand, which he holds up to let you examine. A silicon toy that narrows into a slender tip with a hole on the end. “Your reward,” he murmurs in response to your quizzical expression. He presses butterfly kisses to your shoulder. “For all those long, hot nights when you might be in need of some relief.” A sly smile touches his lips. “Although, it seems you’ll never be in want of company should you desire it, so perhaps I worried for nothing.”

A quiet hum fills the air and he touches the end of the device to your nipple. You gasp sharply as soft vibration stimulates the throbbing tip. He traces the vibrator over your breasts, across your belly with ticklish sensation. Down between your legs. The hum grows louder and you suck in a breath when he slips the toy into your folds, the vibration increasing against your stimulated flesh. “ _Ahhh!_ ” you gasp as he parts your folds with two fingers to reveal your clit, swollen with arousal. Before you have time to be embarrassed over seeing yourself on such blatant display, he turns the vibration up another few notches, presses the open hole firmly against your clit and you shriek when the vibrator immediately grabs hold and _sucks_.

The sensation is so powerful that your hips jerk almost clean off his lap, were it not for his arm pinning you down. Chuckling softly, he teases you mercilessly with the vibrator, keeps your legs parted wide with his own, pins you down on his erection as you helplessly squirm, low moans and cries erupting from your throat from the unbearable pleasure of the combined stimulation of vibration and suction.

Your first orgasm crashes over you in a flood of heat, leaves you a limp, trembling, gasping mess in his arms. He strokes your belly and thighs while you slowly come back to yourself. “Did that feel good?” he murmurs. You nod shakily and he presses the vibrator to your overly sensitive clit again. 

You wail as it immediately sucks on you again, trying to thrust against his pinning arm. To escape or to seek _more_ pressure, you're not sure which. His low laughter pipes in your ear again. “It will never replace the pleasure of a man’s tongue and lips wrapped around your clit,” he murmurs, “but it seems to make a suitable replacement for those lonesome nights, yes?”

All you can manage is another groan that comes out as half a sob as he finally pulls the torturous little device away. You instantly miss it. But you aren't disappointed for too long as he hooks his arms under your legs and suddenly stands, cock still buried deep inside you. You squeak in shock and scrabble for purchase, clinging to his arms. “I’m feeling rather overheated,” he husks. “Let’s get some fresh air.” With three long strides he’s across the room and stepping through the open door onto the balcony. He drops your legs to let you stand, which has the unfortunate side effect of causing him to slip out of your body. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” he purrs, nuzzles at your ear as his hands caress your breasts. 

It is. Beautiful and _way_ too brightly lit under the full, glowing moon in a cloudless sky. You glance nervously at the darkened balcony doors and windows that are all around you. It’s not _that_ late yet. _Anyone_ can look out and see you standing there!

“Do you remember what I told you last time.” His deep voice makes you shiver as he pushes up against you and forces you to step closer to the low balcony wall. He pushes you down over it and you catch yourself with your hands, half-afraid you’ll lose your balance and tumble over the side. He parts your legs and his erection probes at you from behind. “Remember how I told you I’d take you outside on a balcony…” He pushes into you and you whimper. “…under a full moon…” Another slow thrust, slipping further in. “…where _anyone_ could look up and see us…?” One more push and he’s buried fully inside, his balls cushioned against your ass. “ _Aahhh_ ,” he sighs against your low moan of delight. “I’ve missed this while I was gone. The sensation of your body clenched so tight around mine…” His hot chest presses to your back, his hands slide to yours that grip the wall tightly and cover them. “Let me make love to you properly now,” he growls and several hard thrusts of his hips sends your breasts and the chain between them swaying. The drag of the clamps against your nipples makes you keen in pleasure as much as the sensation of his cock pumping in and out of your body and you find yourself pushing back, lowering yourself dangerously far over the balcony to give him a better angle. 

“What would people think,” he growls into your ear, “if they were to look out their window and see me taking you like this?” He pauses to gyrate his hips against your ass and a wanton moan escapes your lips. “What a _spectacular_ show they would get. A devil carnally taking his pleasure from an angel.”

“Y-you’re not a devil,” you manage around unsteady, panting breaths. “You’re amazing. Give me _m-more…_ ”

“As you wish, precious Imouto,” he murmurs and pulls out to slam back into you hard, his pace fast and rough as pleasured keens and moans escape your throat at the exquisite pressure. His hand slides down your stomach and slips between your folds, pinches and rolls your throbbing clit and you cum on a wail, coating his hand with your release. 

You collapse over the wall, gasping for breath as he continues to pound into you from behind. Another few moments and he freezes over you and his cock spasms inside as warmth floods your passage and he slowly softens. He collapses almost on top of you, a warm, heavy weight against your back.

“Oh dear,” he slurs against your neck a moment later. “It seems we had a voyeur after all…”

Startled, you follow his gaze to the balcony just one room over and find Subaru there, hands white-knuckled by his grip on the wall as he gapes at the blatant display you make. “Wh-what are you both _doing_?” he yelps in shock once he realizes he’d gained your attention.

Hikaru chuckles as he slowly pulls out of your shivering, overstimulated body. “I should think that was obvious,” he scolds teasingly. “Have you never witnessed two lovers having sex on a balcony before?”

Subaru’s face flushes deep red. “B-but you’re _siblings_!”

“Hmmm.” Hikaru taps a painted nail to his lips. “And yet that has never kept _you_ from lusting after our precious little sister, has it?” He takes you by the shoulders and turns you, holds out your arms as if to display you, slender fingers linked through your own. “Look at her. The face of a woman who has been thoroughly ravished is magnificent, isn’t it?”

You squirm under Subaru’s stunned gaze, embarrassed and flattered but not feeling particularly magnificent at the moment You feel dazed and sweaty and your entire body still zings from Hikaru’s intense lovemaking. It’s really a wonder how your legs haven’t given completely out, given they now hold the consistency of wet noodles. Your breasts have long since escaped their limited confines, hanging freely over the lacy bodice. The clamps are still firmly attached to your nipples, but it no longer feels pleasant. Now they just sting and you wonder if he’ll be insulted if you take his present off.

“I believe Imouto needs a little rest,” Hikaru continues as he pulls you into his arms, “but if you care to join us, I’ll be happy to help you with your little problem.” He casts a lascivious smirk at Subaru’s growing erection that even the loose jogging pants he wears fails to hide. “My door is open. Please do come in.” And with that, he hoists you into his arms and carries you back into the room, deposits you into the large bed as he crawls in after you. “Best be prepared,” he murmurs as he catches your lips in a soft kiss. “We’ll likely have company.” He runs a gentle hand over your breasts. “I think we can take this off,” he adds as he unclamps the chain from your swollen nipples. “I imagine you’re feeling a little sore by now.”

It amazes you how he always seems to _know_ these things without you having to say a word. You sigh in relief as the pressure finally eases. “Thank you,” you whisper gratefully and are rewarded with another gentle kiss that melts into something deeper and hungrier. He moves slowly down your body, nuzzles softly at your tender breasts as though to soothe the slight pain. He doesn’t stop his ministrations even when his door abruptly flies open with a loud bang, making you nearly jump out of your skin in fright. 

Subaru stands there, panting heavily, hair disheveled and eyes wild. You can’t tell if he’s angry or something else, but Hikaru calmly releases the breast he’d currently been kissing to level a dark glower at his younger brother. “I said you may join us, but you _will_ calm down,” he snaps with such haughty authority that even Subaru looks stunned. 

“I just—This isn’t—You can’t—!” he sputters, face going even redder. 

A slender brow quirks as Hikaru smirks up at him. “Do you not wish to participate?” Another sly glance at the obvious tenting in Subaru’s pants. “I’m certain one of us would be happy to accommodate you.”

“ _Ac-ccomodate?_ ”

“Yes. Have you never had oral sex before?”

Subaru looks like he’s about to faint. Hikaru hums. “Oh dear. Imouto-chan, I think I may have just broken him.”

You snort out a surprised laugh before you can stop yourself, press your fingers to your mouth and turn apologetic eyes to your brother. You certainly don’t want to insult him by laughing. If only because you know _exactly_ how he must be feeling at the moment. “Perhaps you can break the ice,” Hikaru whispers into your ear. “After all, he’s desired you for as long as any of us.”

You know without his saying so just what he’s asking, so you sit up and shift onto your knees, scoot to the edge of the bed and kneel there with chest thrust forward and legs splayed wide, letting Subaru look at you in all your disheveled, naked glory. You see his throat work as he swallows a few times, feel how his eyes rake over you, settle on pleasure-swollen breasts that have again been liberally covered with kiss marks before honing in on parted thighs still slick with the fluids of your earlier play. 

When you beckon him closer with crooked fingers he shuffles forward in a zombie-like daze. When you take his erection into your hand, stroke him gently through his pants, he snaps out of it with a sharp intake of breath, gapes down at you as you tug down his clothes to let his penis spring free. You meet his eyes as you lean forward and swipe your tongue over his head with a slow, deliberate stroke.

“ _Wh-what—?_ ” He chokes in shock and staggers backwards, manages to get his legs tangled as the joggers shift down around his knees, and lands on his back with a startled grunt. 

Behind you, Hikaru bursts into laughter and you reach back to give his leg a scolding swat. Perhaps you shouldn’t have been so forward with Subaru. He’s as conservative as Ukyou in his own way. The girl making such a bold, sexual move on him might actually be a big turn-off. Still, he doesn’t _look_ particularly turned off as he staggers to his feet. His chest heaves as he stares down at you and his eyes look just as hungry and desperate as ever. Clearly, he _wants_ you and an excited flame kicks up low in your belly. 

“You should let her service you,” Hikaru murmurs over your shoulder. His hands slip around your sides to cup your tender breasts, kneading gently. “She’s really quite good at it. I suppose she’s been practicing hard to please her brothers.”

“P-practicing on _who_?” Subaru sputters in obvious shock. 

Hikaru shrugs. “That’s her secret to keep. I had the honor of being her first, but certainly not her last. I’m not the one who showed her how to pleasure a man. Why does it matter? As brothers, have we never been taught to _share_?”

Subaru’s mouth works as he struggles to answer. You distract him again by trailing your fingers along the length of his swollen penis and his eyes almost roll back in his head. His breath deepens and he takes an involuntary step closer. You reward him by wrapping your lips around the head of his cock and sucking hard. He growls through clenched teeth as his hips involuntarily jerk forward, shoving himself further into your mouth. You slowly bob your head back and forth and grip his hips, nails digging into his flesh to hold him back when he tries to thrust again. He clenches his fists at his sides, uses all of his training to stay still, although you’re pleased to note that he’s forced to lean heavily against the bed to keep standing. 

Behind you, Hikaru shifts around and then one lace-covered arm slips around your body. From your peripheral vision you see him clutching the vibrator.

No, _not_ the same one. A new one. A bigger, longer one that’s colored a brighter pink and shaped vaguely like a penis. A smaller, secondary arm extends from the main shaft. And when he switches it on a deeper, more intense hum fills the air. You can actually _see_ it vibrating and a thrill of nervous anticipation makes your insides clench. “Your final gift,” Hikaru purrs and presses the tip of the toy to your breast. A hum of pleasure escapes and your voice vibrates against Subaru’s cock and makes him moan and his stomach spasm. His penis twitches against your tongue and the taste of musk and salt fills your mouth. You suck him harder in response. 

When Hikaru trails the toy down your stomach, caresses it between your legs and over your lips, you whimper helplessly. He slips it between your folds, sinks it slowly into your body and the vibrations intensify as he turns it up another notch. You groan in delight and in another moment you realize what that second arm is for when it presses firmly against your swelling clit. You wail at the sudden stimulation, voice muffled by the cock filling your mouth. You can hardly concentrate on what you’re doing as Hikaru plunges the vibrator in and out of your body and your hips thrust to meet it. When the extension presses to your clit again and is held there, another orgasm hits you and you wail your ecstasy, releasing Subaru’s cock as your back arches with the force of your release. 

You finally collapse, sweaty and exhausted and limp with satisfaction, back into Hikaru’s waiting arms. He chuckles and kisses your throat as he sets the toy aside, then lays you back against the pillows to rest. “Relax, Imouto. Let me take over for awhile,” he murmurs as his gaze slides to Subaru. “Oh, my,” he purrs, shifting forward to sit on the side of the bed, legs spread wide. “You _are_ in a state.” His gaze locks hungrily on Subaru’s wet cock, so highly aroused now that cum leaks from its tip and slicks down the swollen, veined length. “Allow me to help you with that?”

Subaru blinks dazedly before a horrified expression crosses his face. “But she—!”

“—is indisposed at the moment. I’m afraid that last orgasm might have done her in.” Hikaru casts a laughing glance over his shoulder at you and you respond by pulling a silly face at him. Although he isn’t _wrong…_

He turns his sharp attention back to his brother. “But I assure you, I’m quite capable of finishing what she started, if you’ll swallow your ego long enough to allow the pleasure.”

“But you—!”

“Are your brother? A man?” His lips curl. “Does it make a difference which pair of lips are wrapped around your cock? Whose throat you slide deep in and out of as you’re being thoroughly sucked off? Whose teeth drag against your tender skin, tongue curling around your head… The exquisite _bliss_ of climaxing in my mouth while I pump and suck you dry?”

You watch with fascination as Subaru’s eyes darken with renewed lust at Hikaru’s erotic words. His hips jerk, almost of their own will, push forward, closer to his brother’s parted lips as semen continues to seep in milky rivulets down the twitching, rock-hard length. He looks ready to climax just by words alone. 

“So, how about it?” Hikaru murmurs, leans so close that his breath caresses the weeping head. “Shall your big brother do this for you?” His tongue flicks out, catches the milky fluid, and Subaru cries out, head falling back on a groan of ecstasy. “Shall I suck you until you cum in my mouth? I’m a man, too. I know _exactly_ how to make you feel incredible. Let your Oni-san teach you new pleasures…” His lips slip fully around Subaru’s head and draw back, suckling teasingly. Subaru’s hips push forward, following. With a low, triumphant chuckle, Hikaru opens his lips and pulls him fully into his mouth, takes him deep, grips his hips to hold him still as he sucks hard. His head bobs in time with his movements, skillful mouth working steadily, and Subaru is lost, shivering and twitching as he fists his hands into his brother’s hair and tries to make him move faster.

You’re more than a little impressed (and slightly intimidated) by Hikaru's skillful manipulation, and the sight of the two brothers pleasuring and being pleasured by each other is so erotic that it isn’t long before you’re panting with your own renewed desire. Your scrabble for the abandoned vibrator catches Subaru’s eye and you boldly meet his lustful gaze and turn the toy on, press it hard against your clit. The intense vibrations against your overstimulated flesh make you wail as your hips thrust helplessly, belly quivering with growing tension. Your eyes lock on Hikaru’s head bobbing smoothly up and down Subaru’s swollen length, imagine that it’s _you_ he’s mouth-fucking so skillfully. Subaru’s eyes widen as you penetrate yourself with the vibrator, moaning in ecstasy as you thrust it in and out of your body, hips gyrating desperately as you watch him being sucked off. In return he moans your name and tries to thrust harder into Hikaru’s mouth.

You press the vibrator hard to your clit and hold it there, turn the motor to its highest setting and the increased stimulation is enough to push you over the edge again. You climax with a scream, clench around the vibrator as your release floods from your shaking body. It seems to take forever before the exquisite sensations die. You hear Subaru groan and see him thrusting frantically as Hikaru’s mouth works him harder. His cock spasms and Hikaru catches his release, sucks and swollows until Subaru finally slumps with a low, satisfied groan.

Panting heavily, you turn the vibrator off and pull it from your spent body. Hikaru pulls away from Subaru’s flaccid cock with a satisfied hum, delicately wipes his mouth with a pleased smirk. “There now,” he purrs. “Nii-san has taken _good_ care of you. Don’t you feel _so_ much better?”

Subaru’s face goes red all over again but he mutters something that sounds suspiciously like agreement as he scowls at the floor. 

Hikaru chuckles as he slides back into the bed and cuddles up beside you, head pillowed on your chest. “Well, I don’t know about anyone else but I am absolutely _exhausted_ ,” he sighs, stretching languorously. “Would you care to join us?” He casts a teasing glance at Subaru. “There’s plenty of room.”

The other man appears to be having a hard time looking at him. “Would you take that ridiculous thing off?” he finally growls. “It’s … _obscene_.”

“What, you don’t like it?” Hikaru glances down at his bodysuit with a pout, spreads his legs as a wicked smirk takes its place. “Well, that’s all right. You’re hardly the one I chose it for and _she_ certainly doesn’t seem to take issue.” He winks at you playfully and you find yourself grinning like a dope in return. No, you most certainly do _not_ take issue with his obscene getup. You rather love how it frames certain … _aspects_ of him perfectly. But Subaru merely growls in annoyance and Hikaru huffs and rolls his eyes. “Oh, very well. Prude.” And with a single fluid movement the lace suit has been peeled from his body, leaving him in nothing but his birthday suit. 

Well, that and those sexy silk thigh-highs and damned if they don’t look even _more_ erotic on his completely naked body. You might just be drooling a little. 

“Is that better?” he husks as he sprawls back against the ridiculous amount of pillows he has piled against the headboard, his pale, lithe body gleaming like a work of art against black satin sheets. 

Yep, you are _definitely_ drooling now. And you start to reach for him, eager to run your hands and mouth all over that soft, pale skin, until Subaru’s growled, “I’m going back to my room,” makes you wilt a little. 

Hikaru grunts in annoyance, then shrugs as he rolls to his side, hooks your leg over his hips and drags you up against him until his cock presses firmly against your vagina. And damned if you don’t feel it twitch at the contact. “Do as you will,” he purrs, leans in to nuzzle kisses to your throat. “Just means I get Imouto _all to myself_ for as long as she wishes to stay.” His mouth catches yours in a slow, coaxing kiss that soon has you melting into him with soft little whimpers of delight as you hump each other slowly. And you almost forget the second brother’s presence until the bed suddenly dips on your other side and a lean-muscled slips around your waist. 

“Just for tonight,” Subaru husks into your ear and you turn your head to kiss him as his cock pushes firmly against your ass, and you realize he’s just as naked. Thoughts of sleep flutter away as you find yourself being humped into fresh arousal by two brothers who seem determined to outdo each other. And when Hikaru picks up the vibrator with a wicked smirk, you start to worry that you might not _survive_ their silent battle. 

But as he teases your clit with the humming toy while Subaru suckles at your breasts like a man possessed, you decide fuck it. If you’re gonna drop dead from too much sex, well … what a _fantastic_ way to go.


End file.
